


Khun Phi

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Fluff and Humor, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Skinship, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: Пи'Милд прав? Чувствует ли он все это только потому, что проводит много времени в роли Тайпа?Галф совершает ошибку, слишком много думая об этом.Часть 2/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 5





	Khun Phi

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.
> 
> Перевод создан в сотрудничестве с @Norath (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath)

Галф сидит на коленях Пи'Мью, забавляясь ощущением ритмичных похлопываний по животу. Пи разговаривает с членами съемочной группы, а Галф может разобрать лишь отдельные кусочки их разговора. На самом деле он не слушает. Никогда не слушает. Пи'Мью всегда разговаривает и смеется с другими людьми, в то время как Галф сидит или стоит рядом, пока его похлопывают по животу, потирают его, трясут или сжимают. Однажды он попытался не отставать от разговора, но это оказалось слишком утомительным занятием. Теперь Галф предпочитает оставаться в стороне, наслаждаясь теплом объятий Пи'Мью.

Члены съемочной команды уходят, чтобы подготовить оборудование, и Пи'Мью тычет пальцем в живот Нонга.  
— Ты сегодня уходишь первым?

— Думаю, да? 

Его старший хмыкает, соглашаясь.  
— Сегодня вечером я должен плакать в сцене, — говорит он. — Жаль, что со мной не будет Нонга-антистресса, — Пи крепко сжимает Галфа и кладет голову на его спину.

— Я могу остаться, — не раздумывая говорит Галф и чувствует, как Пи'Мью поднимает голову. 

— Нет, ты должен идти домой первым, на, — он дергает ногой и подвигает Галфа на своих коленях. — Так мне будет легче заплакать. 

Галф смотрит на него через плечо.  
— Нет, я хочу увидеть, как Пи'Мью плачет, — Нонг морщит нос и улыбается.

— Яй Нонг... — почти что рычит Пи'Мью, угрожая. Старший, конечно, просто шутит, но есть скрытая часть Галфа, которая откликается и хочет быть доброй и послушной для своего Кхун Пи. Самая скрытая часть.

— Нонг’Галф покраснел! — кричит Пи'Милд. Что он вообще здесь делает? Техно нет в этой сцене. Без сомнений, он пришел дразнить Галфа за все “влюбленные” улыбочки. Пи'Милд слишком похож на своего персонажа.

Галф понимает, что нахмурил брови, и пытается изобразить презрительный взгляд.  
— Я покраснел, потому что мне стыдно за Пи'Мью.

Его старший пренебрежительно хмыкает.  
— Угу. Упрямый. С каждым днем Нонг все больше и больше становится похожим на Тайпа, — да как он смеет. 

— Ну, ты же знаешь, кого предпочитает Тайп, — говорит Галф ему. — Будь осторожен, иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя. 

Пи'Мью смотрит на Нонга и улыбается.  
— А ты знаешь, кого предпочитает Тарн. 

— Посмотрите на него, он засмущался, — говорит Пи'Милд. — Я не думаю, что Яй Нонг снимается в этой сцене. Он просто болтается тут без сценария.

Галф отмахивается от него рукой — это была слишком вялая попытка. С таким же успехом Пи'Милд мог просто говорить правду. Помимо манеры общения и гомофобии, Тайп, похоже, реагирует так же, как и Галф. Замешательство, отрицание, разочарование — это то, что Галф склонен чувствовать.

Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Пи'Mью.  
— Я останусь и буду твоим антистрессом.

— Ооооооу! — дразнится Пи'Милд. Его крик подхватывают несколько членов съемочной группы поблизости. Галф чувствует, как лицо вспыхивает от окружающего его тепла, а щеки болят от улыбки.

Пи'Мью наклоняется ближе и дразнит Нонга.  
— Будь осторожен, иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя. 

Галф улыбается ему в ответ.  
— Это твоя проблема, а не моя.

***

Сейчас людей из стаффа вдвое меньше обычного. Только необходимый персонал для сцены, во время которой Пи'Мью будет плакать. Галф смотрит со стороны, сжимая свой пиджак в руках. В груди начинает болеть, когда он видит слезы Пи'Мью, делающие его глаза еще более завораживающими. Он чувствует душевную боль Тарна так, будто она его собственная.

Галф удивлен, что ему удавалось сохранять самообладание все это время. Напряженные и необузданные споры, головокружительные поцелуи и любовные сцены, возбуждающие сильнее, чем что-либо в его жизни. Хорошо, что они с Пи'Мью обговаривали это, иначе было бы неловко объясняться. Но больше всего Галфа интересовало, как ему удалось пережить все объятия. Как он каждый вечер возвращается домой, чувствуя себя таким незащищенным от внешнего мира без объятий Пи'Мью?

Что ж, с этим надо что-то делать. Галфу придется постараться, чтобы отделить работу от своей жизни. Он не Тайп, а Пи'Мью не Тарн. Галф наблюдает за Пи'Мью, который произносит свою последнюю реплику на сегодня. Боль все еще видна на его лице, когда он уходит со съемочной площадки и идёт в сторону Галфа. Руки старшего тут же обхватывают его, притягивая ближе, и Пи лицом утыкается в шею Галфа. Нонг трет его спину, оставаясь опорой для уставшего повисшего на нем старшего. Что ж, Галф может приступить к осуществлению своего плана завтра.

Пи'Мью отстраняется и начинает тереть глаза. Галф запоздало осознает, что сам протягивает руку, проводя большим пальцем под глазами, чтобы вытереть щеки Мью.

— Осторожнее, — говорит ему Пи'Мью. — Или я могу влюбиться в тебя. 

Галф сдерживает смех. Он обхватывает ладошками лицо старшего, глядя в его темные печальные глаза.  
— Я переживу это.

— Не разбивай мне сердце, как Тайп, — глаза Пи’Мью выглядят такими невинными и большими, когда он смеется.

Галф усмехается и пихает его в грудь.  
— Не давай мне повода. 

Этой ночью они уходят, держась за руки, и Пи'Мью тихо поет, пока они направляются к парковке. Это старая песня о любви, старше, чем сам Пи'Mью. Галф любит слушать его голос. Такой мягкий, чистый и нежный. Совсем как Пи'Мью.

— Как Кхун Пи делает это? 

— Хм? 

— Сцены, в которых ты плачешь, — объясняет он. — Ты такой убедительный. Мне было почти стыдно, будто я действительно сделал тебе больно.

Пи'Мью смеется и притягивает Галфа ближе.  
— Чем чаще разбивают твое сердце, тем легче это пережить.

Галф тычет его в грудь.  
— Ах, но ты говорил, что у тебя никогда не бывает проблем с девушками. 

— Да? — Пи'Мью останавливается. — Может и говорил. Моя машина там. Увидимся завтра, — он сжимает руку Галфа, прежде чем уйти.

— Кхраб, — Галф смотрит, как его старший садится в машину. Через секунду тот опускает стекло.

— Яй Нонг?

— Да? 

— Спасибо за то, что был моим антистрессом сегодня.

Галф машет ему и идет к своей машине. Что-то не дает ему покоя, пока он едет домой. Как Пи'Мью могли разбивать сердце, если у него нет никаких проблем с девушками?

***

Ох.

Это происходит в очередной день съемок. Тарн и Тайп говорят о своих отношениях, о том, что они встречаются. И вдруг до Галфа доходит. 

Сердце Пи'Мью разбивали мужчины.

По крайней мере, к такому выводу пришел Галф. Это логично. Но возможно ли, что Пи'Мью выбрал такой путь? Он так убедительно играет в BL потому, что его персонажи отражают его жизнь намного сильнее, чем думает Галф? Он смотрит на старшего между дублями, пытаясь найти признаки... чего? Гомосексуальности? Как он наивен. Если Тарн не выглядит как гей, то почему Пи'Mью должен?

***

Это была случайность. Вроде как. Он не сует нос в чужие дела, правда. Он просто нашел это на просторах интернета, и все. Старый лайв из инсты Пи'Мью, где он признается, что его не волнует пол человека, когда дело доходит до любви. Это так близко к каминг-ауту, насколько вообще возможно в их обществе.

Галф чувствует себя странно, смотря видео. Он знает, что ему не стоит вмешиваться в дела Пи'Мью, но это в гребанном интернете. Он не уверен, что страннее: то, что он смотрит что-то личное или то, что Пи'Мью говорит о ком-то, кого любит. О ком-то, кого он все еще может любить. _Я нашел правильного человека_ , — сказал он. 

Не то чтобы это имеет значение для Галфа. Почему его должно волновать, кого любит Пи'Mью? Он лишь хотел узнать, нравились ли Пи'Мью мужчины, и теперь у него есть ответ. Галфа волнует только одно: задал ли он правильный вопрос?

***

Пи'Мью снова поет. Очередная песня о любви — еще одно разбитое сердце. Они ждут, пока установят освещение и звук. Пи'Мью тянется к руке Галфа и прижимает его к себе. Они танцуют, и Пи'Мью в этом танце ведущий. Снова Галф задается вопросом, чувствует ли он себя женщиной, но обнаруживает, что это не так. Он чувствует себя мужчиной, и он ощущает тепло, разливающееся по венам. Забавно, как так получается?

Возможно, нет такого понятия, как роль девушки между двумя мужчинами в отношениях. Возможно, есть только _дающий и принимающий_. Кто-то, кто подставляет колени, и кто-то, кто сидит на них. Чей-то животик и кто-то, кто постоянно похлопывает по нему. И иногда эти вещи взаимозаменяемы. Как с ним и Пи'Мью. Разве он не обнимал своего старшего в ответ и не сажал себе на колени? Может быть, есть просто два человека, которые заботятся друг о друге. И, возможно, быть геем не так уж и отличается от того, как быть натуралом.

Об этом думал Тайп, когда выбрал роль снизу? О том, ощущает ли он себя женщиной? Галф думал, что после такого решения последуют дальнейшие действия. Какой парень натурал добровольно станет _принимающим_? И когда Тайп продолжал брать на себя эту роль, Галфу казалось, что тот относится к этому слишком небрежно. Он надеялся, что у Тайпа будет еще хоть несколько внутренних конфликтов из-за того, что он становится кем-то, кого ненавидел, уступает ухаживаниям Тарна и осознаёт, что ему нравится спать с мужчиной. И, если честно, дело еще и в _проникновении_. Галф подготовил свой разум к этому процессу, но Тайп никогда не испытывал этого на экране.

Пи'Mью тихо поет ему на ухо, пока они танцуют. Они качаются в ритм, и Галф чувствует, как внутри разливается тепло. Съемочная команда присвистывает и кричит, и Пи'Мью шутит о соблазнении своего Нонга-антистресса.

— Ты готов сдаться муженьку? — кто-то спрашивает Галфа. 

Он качает головой и улыбается.  
— Кхун Пи должен стараться лучше, чтобы заполучить меня, кхраб, — больше воплей, больше аплодисментов. Лицо Пи'Мью красное, а глаза сужаются от смеха.

— Каков твой план теперь, Пи'Мью? — спрашивает другой член команды.

Мью прижимает палец к губам.  
— Тсс! У меня его нет! — Мью смотрит в глаза Галфу, и Нонг не может представить себе старшего красивее, чем сейчас. — Как Яй Нонг хочет, чтобы за ним ухаживали?

Что ж. Галф задумчиво смотрит вверх. Его никогда не спрашивали об этом, даже в шутку. Предположим, поклонник должен доказать, что достоин его, показав, насколько хорошо знает Галфа  
— Кхун Пи должен знать многое обо мне, например, что я люблю есть.

— Нонг любит есть Пи'Мью! — кричит кто-то.

Галф смеется.  
— Это Кхун Пи тоже должен заслужить, — перед глазами все расплывается из-за слез, выступивших от смеха. — Но! Но. Пи должен стимулировать меня пробовать что-то новое, а не только то, что я уже люблю.

Все вокруг улюлюкают, одобряя. Они кивают головами и выражают свое согласие.

— Что-нибудь еще? — спрашивает Пи'Mью. В его больших глазах читается любопытство и удивление. 

— Пи должен любить обнимать меня, — отвечает Галф. 

— Ах… — глаза Мью становятся озорными. Он ощущает дрожь тела Галфа. — Разве моих объятий недостаточно для Яй Нонга?

Галф не может сдержать улыбку. Не тогда, когда Пи'Мью так кокетничает с ним. Не тогда, когда его глаза — идеальные полумесяцы — смотрят на него. Разве из-за Пи'Мью всегда так захватывало дух?  
— Мне этого недостаточно, — говорит Галф. 

Эту реплику Тарн говорит о маленьком поцелуе, который подарил ему Тайп. _Мне этого недостаточно._ Галфу слишком знакомо это ощущение в последние дни. Он чувствует, что никаких прикосновений или объятий Пи'Мью никогда не будет достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить растущее внутри него желание.

Люди из съемочной команды смеются.  
— Пи'Mью, твоя жена использует твои собственные реплики против тебя, — говорит кто-то. — Он гораздо умнее тебя.

Пи'Мью убирает несколько выбившихся волосков со лба Галфа.  
— Вот поэтому я пытаюсь добиться его.

— Будь осторожен, — предупреждает Галф, — иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя. 

Пи'Мью пожимает плечами.  
— Очевидно ведь, что это и есть мой план.

***

Происходит задержка с частью оборудования, и все бездельничают на съемочной площадке. Галф лежит на кровати Тарна, играя в игру на своем телефоне. Он знает, что Пи'Мью где-то рядом, судя по громкости его смеха. Галф действительно любит этот звук. Он смотрит на свой экран и видит, что проиграл. Опять.

Мью подходит к кровати и забирается на нее.  
— Пи сонный, — бормочет он. — Обнимешь меня? — он прижимается к Галфу и потирает его живот. 

Галф наслаждается ощущением того, как старший прижимается к нему и рукой вырисовывает круги на животе. Тепло, исходящее от тела Мью, сливается с теплом, разливающимся внутри Галфа. У него до сих пор нет подходящего слова для этого чувства. Может быть, никогда не будет. Вскоре рука Пи'Мью замирает, и Галф слышит тяжелое дыхание. Он смотрит вниз на красивое лицо спящего мужчины, жалея, что не может любоваться этим каждый день. Это не первый раз, когда Пи'Mью засыпает на нем, но на этот раз ощущения другие. Особенные. Галфу требуется минута, чтобы понять, почему.

Вокруг нет ни одной камеры.

***

Пи'Ти угощает всех ужином. Другие актеры оставили пустое место для Галфа рядом с Пи'Мью. _”Рядом с муженьком”_ — сказали они. Галф нисколько не возражает. Пи'Ти заказал всего понемногу из меню, и каждый сам выбирает себе блюдо. Галф осознает, что он не такой напористый, как другие, так как все продолжают тянуться к тарелкам, прежде чем он сам доберётся до них. Пи'Мью поднимает тарелку с жареной свининой, которой остается только на одну порцию. Галф старается не выглядеть разочарованным. Ему ведь не обязательно есть любимое блюдо сегодня вечером.

— Ты думал, что я не знал? — спрашивает Пи'Мью и кладёт последнюю порцию жареного мяса на тарелку Галфа. — Любимые блюда Яй Нонга — хрустящая свининка и обжаренная в соевом соусе лапша.

Пи'Мью продолжает брать другие блюда и подавать их Галфу.  
— _Оооо…_ — каст и съемочная группа взрываются. Пи'Мью застенчиво отводит взгляд, когда кладет последние кусочки любимой лапши Галфа на его тарелку. Галф ощущает какое-то лихорадочное покалывание, проходящее через грудь к животу. Он только что увидел, как Пи'Мью смотрел на него, как на Тайпа. Ощущение этого сейчас, будучи Галфом, заставляет его щеки гореть, а ладони потеть.

— Яй Нонг, — зовет его человек из стаффа, — Пи'Mью еще не заслужил твою любовь?

Галф смеется и избегает взгляда Пи'Мью.  
— Пока нет, кхраб, — кричит он в ответ. — Он не выполнил все требования. 

Пи'Милд толкает Mью.  
— Хватит терять время! Осталось всего несколько недель до окончания съемок, — он наклоняется ближе. — Я поставил 1000 бат на то, что ты и Яй Нонг начнете встречаться, прежде чем сериал выйдет в эфир.

Галф наклоняется к Пи'Мью, чтобы посмотреть на Милда.  
— Ты сделал ставку на нас? Ты в самом деле превратился в Техно

Пи'Mилд смеется и пожимает плечами.  
— Что я могу сказать? Вы сами начали это!

Галф думает об этих словах до конца ужина. Пи'Mилд прав? Чувствует ли он все это только потому, что проводит много времени в роли Тайпа? Все поцелуи и любовные сцены были для Тайпа. Весь флирт и нежные прикосновения были для Tайпа. Даже объятия и похлопывания по животу должны были нормализовать физическую близость для Тайпа. Фансервис для Тайпа. Ничего из этого не было для Галфа, и в какой-то момент он, должно быть, забыл об этом.

Все задерживаются после ужина. Люди стоят на тротуаре, болтают, шутят, делают селфи. Пи'Ран тянет Галфа за руку, чтобы сделать групповой снимок. Пи'Мью отбирает руки Галфа и оборачивает их вокруг своей талии.

— Кажется, Нонг тоже может использовать свой личный антистресс, — говорит Пи'Мью через плечо. Галф не может сдержаться. Он прислоняется щекой к спине Пи'Мью и сжимает его. Даже если это для Tайпа, Галф примет все прикосновения.


End file.
